zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
The Void
The Void, referred to as The Eternal End, The Great Darkness or simply Hell , is often theorized to be the space outside of the known universe or another plain of existence in which the universe was never formed. Since recorded history, other races have speculated the purpose of the Void's existence as well as its intentions and reasons for appearing in Forticona. The most common occurrence of the Void appearing is via Void bleeds or Void fragments. Bleeds are the result of a literal tear in the fabric of reality in which the Void "bleeds" into Forticona, which can be closed by theurgists specializing in Wǣrlog or Exorcism. The Void was worshipped by the Un'Dine during the Age of Nascency. The most commonly accepted theory is that the Void is in fact a universe that failed to produce anything of life sustaining value and as such bleeds into other realities. The reasoning for why it bleeds into Forticonia or perhaps the entirety of creation itself, remains unknown. Effects of the Void on Forticona The most common effect caused by the Void is Taint, which results in the twisting and warping of the environment around a breach. Environments affected by a bleed generally become covered in a blanket of dark purple or black and most plant life become twisted abominations. Fauna are also affected by the bleeds, resulting in them becoming extremely mutated to the point of being unrecognizable. These mutations cause the fauna to become extremely hostile and uncontrollable, attacking everything in sight in a chaotic manner with no regard to their own well-being. Forticonans are not exempt from this either. Rather than becoming mutated, they begin to experience illusions and other various side effects triggered from the fallout of a bleed. As a result, they also experience heightened levels of aggression and anger and can also become mentally unstable. Many have claimed to have seen creatures walk through bleeds and into reality but whether this is the result of the bleed or an actual event taking place, is still unanswered. Stages of Bleeds Stage 1 A stage 1 bleed is relatively minor. The damage caused by a stage 1 bleed is limited only to a few inches out side of the bleed area. Stage 1 bleeds are also capable of being replicated by Wǣrlog experts who use them to summon creatures to battle, allowing them to control what comes in and out of a bleed. Stage 2 Stage 2 bleeds are cause for minor concern. Damage to the surrounding environment is relatively contained to within a few meters around it. Corruption caused by a stage 2 bleed is limited to only a couple dozen meters. General force is limited to knocking out corrupted fauna as it the corruption is capable of dispersing in a matter of seconds. Individuals in a stage 2 bleed area begin to experience effects such as nausea, light headiness and various other flu-like symptoms. Stage 3 Stage 3 is where corruption begins to set in on a larger scale. Stage 3 bleeds can be up to one kilometer away from the initial bleed location. In this case, military force is authorized on corrupted fauna should they become aggressive. Individuals affected by stage 3 bleeds begin to experience increased aggression, illusions and in some rare cases, bleeding from the nose and ears. Stage 4 Stage 4 bleeds are exotic in nature. Unlike Stages 1-3, which are caused by Void fragments being broken or Wǣrlog summonings gone wrong, stage 4 bleeds appear in specific locations from time to time. These locations are generally not heavily populated and relatively quiet. As such, a stage 4 bleed can go on for days without being spotted or detected, which makes them a unique case study to experts. Stage 4 bleeds are also strong enough that a Voidborn could emerge from it and begin to plant Void seeds, which would give birth to further Void-like creatures. The range of corruption from a stage 4 bleed is unknown due to the nature of how it either retracts or grows randomly. Stage 5 Stage 5's are extensively rare, if not impossible to produce without some external force. It's believed that a stage 5 bleed would result in a full scale opening to the void, allowing whatever lives there to bleed into Forticona at rapid rates and corruption would spread from planet to planet without ease. The only case in which a full stage 5 breach was apparent was when two supernovas clashed with each other within the regions of Thor and Loki, both of which emit high levels of theurgical energy. In the case of this specific bleed, it was contained to the two planets and closed several years later. Despite this, the bleed still did damage with the two planets becoming fully contaminated and exposed to what ever hellish creatures emerged. Those who survey the planet claim to see figures walking among them and that some have even had contact with the creatures who claim to be preparing for the Grand End. Most of these are dismissed due to the fact that corruption prevention gear can only limit so much and that users are exposed to levels that mimic that of early stage 3. Voidborn The Voidborn are believed to be a race of sentient and intellectual creatures that emerge from stage 4 and, in rare cases, stage 3 bleeds. While most voidborn are killed on sight, some have been successfully captured and trained for better purposes such as transport, guarding or being used as live research. Once a voidborn is brought to another planet, they begin to undergo a form of metamorphosis where they adapt to a planet's environment and atmosphere. Why this change happens is unknown but many experts believe it has to do with some form of an adaptability mechanism. The level of communication Voidborn exhibit is unknown but most communicate like typical fauna or through a series of clicks, similar to Colletidae. Category:Dark Skies Category:A to Z Category:Dark Skies Terminology Category:Locations